Kidnapped
by Foxwithgrayeyes
Summary: Juliet gets kidnapped by a serial killer and Shawn and Gus have to save her. Starting after Juliet and Shawn are in a relationship. Please R
1. Chapter 1

"No Shawn! This time you've gone too far!"

"Come on Gus…you always say that. I'll make it up to you."

"How Shawn? How? You wore my brand new jeans. You ripped a hole in them."  
Gus was actually livid. They'd been nice jeans. They'd cost him a hundred fifty dollars and everything. Jeans from Buckle didn't come cheap.

"Just a little one." Shawn reasoned.  
It actually wasn't that small, but compared to some of the holes Shawn had made, it was a fairly little hole.

"Shawn, we've talked about you borrowing my clothes," Gus said.

"Actually, I don't remember having a conversation. I think what happened was more along the lines of, 'Shawn never borrow my clothes. Ever.' And then I tried to point out that the reason you get to buy clothes is because you get money from the cases I solve and then you brought up some lame point about pharmaceutical sales."

"That's not a lame job Shawn. It's actually a very exciting industry,"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Shawn said hurriedly. "The point is, I know you'll forgive me eventually. Plus Juliet totally thought I looked hot in them!"

"Speaking of Juliet, remind me again why you're bringing me along on this little date of yours?"

"It's not a date. If I recall her wording correctly it's a luncheon. We're going on a date later tonight."

Gus made a face.

"Look, dude. Juliet asked me to bring you, so I'm bringing you, k? I'm sorry I borrowed your jeans. Won't happen again."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Gus, that was your only fashionable item of clothing, and lets face it, it'd be kind of awkward to wear them now, what with that hole…"

They had reached the diner Juliet had mentioned to Shawn the day before. She'd seemed a little bit nervous, something Shawn didn't really understand. She had told him it was important, that he needed to bring Gus and they needed to be there at one o clock sharp. "Where is she?" Gus asked.

"I don't know. I thought she'd be here," Shawn said. He looked around, worried.  
Then he spotted the note slid under the vase. Juliet had told them to come to the corner table, by the lamppost. And under the vase of that table there was, unmistakably, a small square piece of paper.

_If you want your girlfriend alive you're going to have to cooperate. Don't contact your friends at the police station and if you value your father's life don't involve him in this either. Be at the Parking Garage of the Hilton at midnight tonight. Bring the medicine man with you._

Shawn dropped the piece of paper.

"What is it?" Gus asked.

"Oh this day just got so much worse."


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn looked around, hoping to find another clue. Who would've abducted Juliet like this? He was the only one allowed to sweep her away with no one knowing where to.

"This is bad," Gus said, reading the note.

"Um, yeah it's bad! It's kind of a little bit way worse than bad!" Shawn said.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Gus asked.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do," Shawn said. Then after a moment, "I have no idea. I have nothing to go off of." He ran his hand through his hair, which was lovely as per usual. "I guess we're just going to the parking garage tonight."

"We?" Gus asked. "I don't like meeting up with scary kidnapper people Shawn, you know that."

"I'm afraid you pretty much have no choice," Shawn said. "We're going to do everything we can to save Juliet."

* * *

Shawn and Gus were sitting in the Psych office, trying to think of what to do next. They still had several hours before they would need to rendezvous at the Hilton.

"Normally," Shawn said. "Lots of people would know by now. Dad, Chief Vick, Lassie, maybe even McNabb,"

"Oh most likely McNabb," Gus agreed.

"I don't want to risk Juliet's safety by letting them in on this though..."

"How will the kidnapper know?" Gus said.

"He might not, but we have no way of knowing whether he will or won't know, you know?"

Gus thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"And I'm not about to gamble with Juliet's life," Shawn said, in a rare serious moment.

It was then that the phone rang. Gus reached for it but Shawn got to it first.

"Psych office, Shawn Spencer," he said.

"Spencer! Do you have any idea where O'Hara is? She's late and we have a case to be working on," Lassiter said angrily.

"No, Lassie. I don't know where she is. Maybe you'd better look for her. Look hard," Shawn said, and then fearing he had said too much he hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" said Gus.

"To know where Juliet was...is...will be. And only a real psychic could know that."

Shawn was quiet for a moment. Then he removed the kidnapper's note and stared at it for a few seconds. It looked typed up, like by a typewriter, but with green ink. At the diner Shawn had somehow missed the ink's color, he'd been too focused on the words. But now...

"Gus? What do we know about kidnapper's leaving notes in green ink?"

"That they've been accepted to Hogwarts?" Gus asked.

"No." Shawn said. He typed something into Google and waited for the search results to show up. Turning the screen towards Gus he said, "We know they're a serial killer."

* * *

**A/N: Good so far? And thank you psychlover23 for the review. :) More soon.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Moon was a notorious serial killer who terrorized Santa Barbara almost twenty years ago," Shawn said, his eyes not leaving the computer screen.

Gus walked behind him and read over his shoulder. "Over twenty female victims were killed by Mr. Moon," said Gus. "All of them in gruesome ways. Shawn, this guy disappeared like fifteen years ago. Why would he choose to come back now?"

"I don't know," Shawn said. His heart sank more and more as he looked over the summarys of the victims Mr. Moon took. All of them had been young females, all of them had been stalked for almost a week and then abducted. Mr. Moon always left a note, typed in green ink, and gave two "chasers" a fair chance to win back the victim. Only two girls had ever been rescued from Mr. Moon. Both times he had gotten away, and shortly after the second rescue Mr. Moon had disappeared completely.

"Do you think he's watching us?" Gus asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I have no idea," Shawn responded. He was extremely worried for Juliet. He remembered how worried she'd been after Yin and Yang had finally been taken care of... she was filled with doubt and with fear. Shawn put his head in his hands.

"Even if we can save her, this will undo her completely," he moaned.

Gus went to the fridge to find something to drink. Tense situations like this made him nervous. And when he was nervous he got thirsty. The only drinks in the fridge though were pineapple juice. That and several whole pineapples. Gus shut the fridge and began pacing.

"How did the other two girls get rescued?" he asked.

"Let's see," Shawn said, reapplying himself to Google. "One of the girls was Shea Briggy...her parents saved her. It looks like they got to her before the slowly lowering knife attached to some sort of lever pierced her heart..."

"Who are we dealing with?" Gus cried. "This sounds way too Batman,"

"I agree, but maybe that's where he got his ideas. If you were a serial killer you might too," Shawn kept looking. "The other girl was named Bree Wilson. She got kidnapped from a sleepover and her two best friends saved her. It looks like Mr. Moon just got cocky and made things too easy since he was dealing with such young opponents."

"This is creepy Shawn. Are you sure we shouldn't tell the police?"

"Do you see how many people died Gus? These were the people that didn't even get a chance. I told you already, we're not risking Juliet."

"Then I guess we're going to a parking garage at midnight," Gus said.

"Yeah, and hopefully we survive." Shawn said, looking concerned.

"Do the chasers usually die?" Gus asked, swallowing hard.

"Oh not usually," Shawn responded. "Just about half the time."

* * *

They were both nervous as they got out of Gus's small blue car and walked through the parking garage. It looked empty, and their footsteps echoed with each step they took.

"Walk quieter!" Gus hissed in a whisper. "He'll know we're here!"

"He told us to be here!" Shawn whispered back.

"Oh yeah," Gus said, with the characteristic Gus nod he always gave.

Shawn looked around and nervously put his hands in his jean pockets. Suddenly they were blinded by headlights and a car came straight towards them, out of the darkness, at a speed much faster than would be allowed in a parking garage. Gus dove to the side and Shawn was missed by an inch and three items dropped out of the passenger window, falling at his feet.

**A/N: Intense? I hopes so. Thanks for reading and to xpsychxssjs for reviewing. :) More soon. And don't worry, I love the Shawn/Juliet pairing and we'll get there. If she survives...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Shawn! Are you ok?"

The car was speeding away and Shawn was on the ground, having jumped as the car had just narrowly missed him. He looked down at the items which had fallen from the car.

"Yeah, I'm ok," he said, picking them up. "But Juliet's not."

The first item was a small ziploc bag containing three hairs, one long and blond, one long and black, and one short and black. The next item was another note, typed in the characteristic green ink. This one read:_ Psychic, you have five hours to find our previous location. I'll be watching you. If you aren't there in time, she dies. -Mr. Moon P.S. Keep doing your research. _The third item was the item which bugged Shawn the most. It was a picture of Juliet, unconscious with her head bleeding, tied to a chair.

"Quick, we gotta go," Shawn said.

"Go where?" Gus asked.

Shawn held up the bag. "To get these hairs analyzed. They have to be a clue. Come on!"

They ran to the car and got in. As Gus peeled out he said, "How are we going to analyze those hairs without clueing in the police? They aren't just going to let us play around with their equipment."

"I know!" Shawn said, frustrated. "But we can't just tell them. We're being watched."

"Well you've got to come up with something," Gus said, driving towards the station.

"I'm working on it,"

Shawn was studying the photograph, trying to pick clues out of it. It looked like she was in somebody's living room. She appeared to be tied to a kitchen chair, which had been placed in front of the couch in a very clean, boringly decorated living room.

"I've been there," Shawn said.

"Been where?"

"Here! In this room, where they've got Juliet!"

"Which would be where, Shawn? Am I still driving to the station?"

"Yes, Gus, don't be a wet burrito on a hot afternoon. But hurry! We need to talk to Lassiter,"

"Why?" Gus asked.

"Because," Shawn answered. "This picture was taken in his house."

* * *

Shawn was positive that's where Juliet was. He remembered the living room clearly, from when Lassiter had been suspected of murder and Shawn had been taken there after figuring out what was going on. He had sat on that exact couch. He'd watched Lassiter pull a gun out of a bowl.

"But why would they be there?" Shawn muttered, as Gus parked the car.

He and Gus ran up the steps, with the ziplock bag in hand.

"How exactly are we supposed to go about this?" Gus asked.

"I'm going to cause a distraction. You're going to go get these analyzed," Shawn said.

They split and went in different directions, Gus immediately going into "stealth-mode".

"Don't worry bout it," he whispered. "You're like a jackal. You've got this covered."

Meanwhile, Shawn ran into Lassie, who was still there, of course, working on a murder case.

"Spencer. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if you heard anything about Jules." Shawn said.

"Nothing. Have you?" Lassiter was clearly stressed out.

Shawn shook his head and took a deep breath. "I had a vision..." he said slowly, trying to pick his words carefully. He didn't want to get Juliet killed.

"Is this relevant?" Lassiter asked. "Is it about O'Hara?"

"No," Shawn said, quickly changing his mind. "No, it's about-"

"Then don't waste my time. I have too much to do."

"Is the department doing anything to find her?" Shawn asked urgently, lowering his voice.

"Spencer, we're doing everything she can, but she's disappeared without a trace. We have no idea what to think. Just let me know if you have any leads."

Shawn was just opening his mouth to respond when the lights in the station went out.

* * *

"Shawn? Shawn? Where are you?" Gus called.

"Right here, Gus! You ok?"

"Guster? You're here too? What is going on?" Carlton demanded.

"Lassie? Uh-oh Shawn, bad news."

It was then that the lights came back on. The three men looked at each other in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Lassiter said, looking around accusingly.

"I have no idea, but...Shawn?" Gus pointed at Shawn's shoes. A chill shot down Shawn's spine as he looked down, and saw at his feet another note.


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn and Gus were back in the car, they had run out of the station, with the note, without explaining anything to Lassiter. He, of course, had been rather ticked off, but Shawn wasn't about to drag him into this mess, especially when any explanation would risk Juliet.

"Shawn. The hairs. One was Juliet's and one was synthetic, from a wig or something. The last one was Lassiter's," Gus exclaimed.

"Yes, I figured as much," Shawn said, holding up the note for Gus to see.

_Good work, Psychic. I was counting on you needing the hairs first before realizing where we've been, but you were faster than I anticipated. Let's pick up the pace shall we? By morning you must be where I am, or your girlfriend will die. To find out where that is you will need the clue left at the building with the most stories. -Mr. Moon_

_ P.S. I hope you weren't about to tell that detective anything. I'd hate to kill her before we really got to play._

"The building with the most stories?" Gus said. "There aren't really any skyscrapers in Santa Barbara...An office building?"

Shawn was mostly bothered by the time frame. What counted as morning? "It isn't an office building Gus. This is an easy one. It's the library."

"The library?"

"Yeah. Stories. Hurry, we need to get back to the library so we can get the clue. We don't know how much time we have!"

* * *

The library parking light was only faintly illuminated by three lampposts, one flickering against the black night.

"Where would the clue be?" Shawn wondered to himself. He looked around, but nothing jumped out at him. Nothing seemed out of place, or different. There were no other cars in the parking lot, nothing to give him any indication of where, or what, the next clue was. Shawn hit the back of the car in frustration.

"What is it?" Gus asked.

"I don't know what I'm looking for!" Shawn replied. "Grab me the note."

"I don't want to touch it," Gus said, acting nervous.

"It's a piece of paper, Gus,"

"It's a threatening note written by a madman!"

"Gus! Don't be this crease in my left pant leg. It's a piece of paper. Give it to me."

The note was in an envelope which Gus picked up with two fingers and flicked at Shawn, complete with dramatic whimpering sound effect.

Shawn took the note from the envelope, looking it over again, when he realized there was something else in the envelope. He pulled it out and shuddered. It was another picture of Juliet. No. It was the same picture of Juliet, still bleeding, in the same spot in Lassiter's living room. Was it just a reminder? No, something was different.

"There," Shawn said pointing. "The blinds are closed in this one. Why would the blinds be closed?"

"Probably because Mr. Moon realized that the neighbors would be freaked out by a tied up girl in the living room," Gus guessed.

Shawn shut his eyes and remembered the other photo. What had been outside the window? A tree.

"The clue's in a tree!" Shawn said. "Or on it. Hurry!"

There were several trees around the main library building, and Shawn ran towards one while Gus ran to another. Shawn began climbing the first tree, still not sure if he was looking for an object or a note or who knew what else? He muttered a not very kind word under his breath and kicked his shoes off, as they were getting in his way. And he hated to treat shoes like that.

Gus meanwhile was running around the trees, looking up into them and jumping away, scared something was going to drop down on him from one of them. And then he saw it. An envelope wedged in the upper branches of a tall tree.

"Oh great," Gus muttered. He began to climb the tree. He retrieved the note and dropped to the ground, and ran over to Shawn. Shawn had just dismounted a tree as well, and was bending over to grab his shoes, when Gus tapped him on the back.

Shawn screamed and whirled around.

"Shawn! It's just me!" Gus whispered.

"Gus!" Shawn glared. "You know never to sneak up on me! Especially when we're in the middle of dealing with serial killers who are following our every move!"

"I found the note," Gus said, ignoring Shawn's comment and giving him the envelope.

Shawn tore it from Gus and ripped it open, but couldn't read what the note said, it was too dark. They ran back to the car and Shawn read it aloud.

_Meet me at the dispatch point of the following: Take away my first letter; take away my second letter; take away all my letters, and I would remain the same. What am I? -Mr. Moon_

"I officially hate serial killers," Gus said.

"Thanks for that. I do too."


	6. Chapter 6

It was late, very late, or extremely early depending on how you looked at it (Shawn had heard it both ways), and Shawn and Gus were back at the Psych office. They were groping for something, anything, that would lead them to Mr. Moon. Gus was on the computer trying to figure out where the kidnapper might. Shawn was pacing, a picture of complete seriousness.

"Gus, it's a simple riddle! Why can't I get this? I need to get this!"

"Calm down, Shawn, we're going to figure this out!" Gus said, although his voice was frantic and pinched, indicating anything but inner calm and confidence.

Shawn threw himself down at his highly cluttered desk. He picked a squeaky green frog off of it and threw it against the wall in frustration. "I don't want to do this!" he said.

Gus had been friends with Shawn for a long time. This was not typical Shawn. This was not happy, joking in the face of danger Shawn.

"You're completely, truly in love with her aren't you?" Gus asked quietly. They rarely talked about this kind of thing- Shawn was normally too busy talking about food or some ridiculous case. Shawn looked up at Gas with his eyes more tense than Gus had seen them since he'd stolen his Tears For Fears record in the third grade. "Yes." he said simply. He returned his gaze to the desktop where he stared at the clutter.

Gus' frantic typing was the only sound in the office besides the shallow ticking of the pineapple shaped clock on the far wall. Suddenly Shawn leapt up.

"I have it!" he declared. "Letters!" he was holding up pieces of old mail, knowing Shawn probably forgotten bills, and was waving them in the air. "Literal letters. We have to get to the post office. Go! Go! Go!"

Gus nodded and grabbed his keys. They ran out the door and jumped into the car.

* * *

They arrived at the post office at almost 5:00. The postmen were just arriving to pick up their mail. The sky was still dark, and Shawn was praying that they were not too late. They burst through the doors, startling a tired looking, brunette secretary.

"Can I help you?" she asked nervously, shakily replacing her coffee cup.

"Who else is here? Is anyone else here?" Shawn asked, out of breath.

"Just the mail carriers... Is there something you need?"

"It's just that we were supposed to meet someone here," Gus explained. "It's really important,"

"Oh," Annette, because that's what her name tag read, said, with an air of understanding. "Does either of you have the initials S.S.?"

Shawn nodded hurriedly. "Yes! Yes! That's me!"

"This was here for you, it was taped to the door," Annette said, handing over a slip of paper. Shawn unfolded it, holding his breath for the news the green-inked note was about to bear.

_Dear Psychic,_

_I hope you made it in time. It would be so sad to end the game here when we are only about halfway done. Come behind the post office at 6:30. Leave Gus at the Psych office, you will be sorry if you don't. No one likes to watch their best friend die. _

_-Mr. Moon_

_

* * *

_Shawn hated his lack of choices but he did exactly as the note said. After reading the note Gus and Shawn had gone back to the Psych office, to wait for an hour. At 6:15 Shawn stood up, nervously rubbing his hands together.

"Guess I'd better go rendezvous with a madman," he said, trying to keep his tone light but failing.

"Shawn, be careful," Gus said nervously.

"You know me. I'm always careful," he replied with a weak smile."Can I take the car?"

"Heck no," Gus responded out of habit. "Ride your motorcycle,"

Shawn shook his head and smiled ruefully. When he was halfway out of the door he turned back to Gus and said, "Love you too man. You know you're going to feel guilty about that if I die today."

As Shawn walked out the door and Gus heard his motorcycle start up he put his head in his hands and prayed that they would all be alive by lunch.

* * *

Shawn's hands were in his pockets. He was standing in a peculiar little alley behind the post office, and he was cold. A green van suddenly came screeching down the alley way. Shawn took an alarmed step back and raised a hand to shield his eyes from the van's headlights. He felt his heart begin to pump as the window rolled down. Inside the car was a man wearing a ski mask with a horrible, clown-like smile printed on it, holding a knife to the throat of a blindfolded Juliet. The voice which issued forth from behind the mask was surprisingly high-pitched but menacing all the same.

"Wonderful to meet you, Psychic," the voice said. "I bet you're happy to see your girlfriend,"

"Happy to see her alive," Shawn replied, trying to keep his voice level.

"Oh yes, it's always more fun that way, isn't it?" Mr. Moon said, laughing cruelly. At the sound of his laugh Juliet cringed.

"I'm sure you would be surprised to know what's coming next," Mr. Moon said happily, his voice rich with a crazed anticipation. "Your clue is actually with your friend. We dropped it off just after you left. However, I decided to actually meet you here instead of just sending you back, because, well, to tell the truth I found your declaration to your friend quite touching indeed."

"What declaration?" Shawn asked.

"Oh come on, it was only a few hours ago. Gus asked you a question, Psychic. I think your girlfriend needs to know too." he laughed again. Resting the point of the knife on Juliet's neck, Mr. Moon turned to address her.

"You've been doing excellently dear, not speaking a word. I'm going to let your boyfriend talk to you now. Listen, ok? It will make this all the more heartbreaking when you die," once more he laughed and then turning back to Shawn said, "You only have thirty seconds, then we're driving away."

"Jules!" Shawn said, wishing he could look into her eyes. "Juliet, I love you. I love you."

From under the blindfold slid several tears. "I love you too, Shawn," Juliet gasped.

"Oh no, no, none of that." Mr. Moon said severely, just pricking Juliet's neck with the knife. I small, slow trickle of blood ran down her neck. Shawn clenched his fists and began walking towards the van when Mr. Moon revved the engine and threw something out of the window. There was an explosion of smoke and the screeching of car tires. When the smoke cleared Shawn saw another note on the ground.

_The note is with your friend, like I told you, but where might HE be? Daddy would know best what to do, but if you ask him he'll be endangered as well._

Shawn dropped the note like it was on fire. Now he had Gus too. 

**A/N: Best chapter ever? I kind of think so! REVIEW! REVIEW! and I've missed you, btw, sorry for the delay. **_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Shawn didn't know where to begin. He knew he needed to calm down and think logically, the lives of Gus and Juliet were both on the line. But he couldn't calm down. This was worse than the time he'd gotten lost in the woods at Camp Tikihama, after he and Gus had had a bitter argument about whose socks were cooler. Shawn's had been much cooler for the record, they had talking potato chips on them. All Gus's had were green and blue zig-zag stripe things. But at least then Shawn had had a candy bar. Right now all he had was a note which told him nothing. All it did was threaten his father as well.

Shawn could feel his blood starting to boil. Mr. Moon might think that they were only halfway through the game, but Shawn knew something Mr. Moon didn't. Shawn was done playing by Mr. Moon's rules.

* * *

The only clue Mr. Moon had given at all in the last note was that Daddy would know best. Shawn figured there had to be a clue somewhere at his Dad's house, but that he'd have to go there sometime when his father wasn't home, hence keeping him uninvolved.

Well, Shawn had no way of knowing when Henry would or wouldn't be home. It wasn't like he memorized the man's schedule. It wasn't as though the man really had a schedule. Besides, it always seemed like he was home when it was most inconvenient. Shawn's father kind of worked that way. When Shawn needed him, he was busy. Usually "busy" meant off with some lady friend, usually an awkward woman. Double awkward. First awkward because they acted all uncomfortable and weird socially, and second awkward because all of the sudden with no warning they were...all over. No details beyond that needed or wanted. But when Shawn needed to get something from his Dad's house. Of course not. He was sitting there on the couch. The whole time. Like there was nothing more important in the world than finishing that Spanish Soap Opera. Or if Shawn needed to do something sneaky away from home. Who would randomly show up there but his dad?

Shawn stopped to think about this. The only really logical explanation was that Shawn secretly had a little video camera implanted in his back, mounted on an invisible cord that dangled over his head and taped everything Shawn did. That way his Dad would always know where to show up- or not to show up, depending on the circumstance. But explanations to Shawn's life were rarely logical.

He wished for a moment that somehow his Dad really could see everything that was going on. That he would suddenly show up and help him solve this case, because Shawn was loosing it. He really didn't know if he could do it on his own. However, it was time to snap out of it. If Gus were here and acting this way Shawn would have said, "Come on Gus! Don't be that random red-headed girl in Revenge of the Cheesy Snack Crisp II, who's listed as "Red Headed Screaming Girl" in the credits." or some such thing. But Gus wasn't here so Shawn was going to have to instruct himself what not to be. And Shawn knew precisely what it was he needed to tell himself not to be. Scared.

**A/N: OH my goodness! I'm back and I'm back with a vengeance. I'm so excited for the next chapteeeeer!**


End file.
